Terra Faith
by Dragon Eye Girl
Summary: During a fight with the Cyclonians, Aerrow gets his heart injured and has a few weeks left to live. The Storm Hawks go to Terra Faith where they heard a man who could heal any injury. Soon, they find a problem with the healing.
1. Chapter 1

Due to the request of a friend who has repeatedly wanted this story started (cough)CW(cough) I have finally got off my ass and put it up.

Me no own Storm Hawks.

Enjoy and review!

* * *

"Aerrow! Be careful!" called Piper as she kicked down a Talon and began to fight an attacking Talon.

Cyclonia was attempting to take over Amazonia…again, and were just about to succeed when the Storm Hawks managed to show up, just in time. Like usual, the heavy rain was making the battling more difficult, not to match the snapping lightning and echoing thunder were factors too. Grunting as he blocked a particularly vicious attack from the Dark Ace, Aerrow swung his energy blades at him, only to have the Cyclonian champion block it. Where they were currently battling on, Dark Ace's switchblade, was getting unusually slippery for a skimmer of that style. Both champions moved too fast and lost their footing, causing them to fall off the skimmer. Both of them groaned as they crashed into the soggy rainforest ground, luckily that was able to soften the landing. Leaping back onto their feet, the two fighters barely avoided a crack of lightning that hit a puddle near them. Clashing their energy blades against the others, sparks flew as red and blue light radiated off their faces. Clenching their teeth from the force they were using to overpower the other, they staggered away as a particularly loud wave of thunder shook the terra. Less than a second later, Dark Ace and Aerrow had resumed their duel, standing in a rather large pool of water. Before they knew it, a crack of lightning struck the water, sending several volts of electricity to Aerrow and Dark Ace. Both of them fell to the ground, a large amount of volts surging through their bodies. With a few quick and final surges, both of them were motionless and lying unconscious in the water. "Aerrow!" Piper cried and Piper, Junko, Finn, and Radarr raced to their Sky Knight.

Landing next to Dark Ace, Ravess had rivers of tears streaming down her face and lifted the Dark Ace, with a strength they never knew she had, onto her skimmer and flew into the sky, the rest of the Cyclonian Talons following her. Hearing the Condor land close to them, Junko heaved Aerrow onto his skimmer and they all rode frantically onto their carrier ship. Lying him on the couch, Piper ordered, "Stork! Get us to Terra Atmosia ASAP!!"

* * *

Sitting anxiously in the waiting room of the Terra Atmosia General Hospital, the doctor entered the room, causing the rest of the Storm Hawks to leap onto their feet. Piper questioned, "How is he?!"

The doctor replied, "He's stable. The electrocution triggered a heart attack. A massive one. He's resting at the moment, but you can go see him."

Guiding them down the halls into Aerrow's hospital room, they saw Aerrow lying on his bed, in an aqua hospital gown, flipping through channels on small TV with the remote. He had a pale face with huge rings under his eyes and his eyes even seemed a little faded. Flipping off the TV when he saw the rest of his squadron, he laid back down into the reclined bed to a more comfortable position before commenting, "Have you ever watched daytime TV? It's so friggen horrible." He noticed the doctor standing near them. "So, what's up Doc? Apart from the sky."

Quickly scanning through the charts, the doctor started, "Your heart suffered severe damage to-"

Sitting up with venom in his currently vicious light emerald eyes, Aerrow sneered, "How long do I have? Cause I know you're gonna say I'm dying."

"You have about three weeks." the doctor answered, recoiling before he quickly began to leave the room.

Piper asked, "Wait! There's gotta be some treatment or something."

"I'm sorry, but all we can do is pray. We can't work miracles." The doctor told her before finally exiting Aerrow's hospital room.

Sitting in a chair next to the bed, Junko reassured, "Aww, don't worry Buddy. You'll be as good as new. We'll get you all patched up."

Finn added, "Yeah, he doesn't know the Aerrow we-"

Aerrow interrupted as he lied back onto his bed, "Sorry guys. Looks like you'll be leaving Atmosia without me." He gave Radarr a serious look. "Radarr, you better take care of my skimmer, or I swear, I'll haunt your behind."

Sitting on the foot of Aerrow's bed, Piper frowned and huffed, "That's not funny."

"Aww, c'mon Piper. You gotta admit it's a little funny."

"No it isn't. It isn't funny at all."

"Look, what can I say Piper. It's a dangerous gig and I drew the short straw. So did Dark Ace. We both drew the short straws of the pack. Luck wasn't with us. That's all there is to it."

"There's still options."

"What options are there? You bury me or cremate me. Oh, and don't make my room into something completely retarded. Make it into something cool like a-"

"Aerrow."

"Oh, and if you do decide to bury me, bury me on Terra-"

"AERROW!!"

"Piper. Don't yell. You have to be quiet. This is a hospital."

"Aerrow. Don't talk like that."

"Why not? I'm kicking the bucket in about three weeks. And Finn, if you take anything out of my room, I swear, I'll haunt your-"

"You're not."

"What?"

"You're not gonna die. I'm not gonna let you die period."

"Piper. I'm dying. And you can't stop it."

"Watch me. Snapped Piper and she stood up.

"Piper. Wait. Let's just talk-" Aerrow trailed off when he realized that the rest of the Storm Hawks had left his hospital room. Turning on the TV, he began to flip through the channels again. "Man, daytime TV sucks!"

* * *

Wow. Really polite Aerrow huh?

Reviewz!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow. I can't believe I got off my lazy behind and loaded this. Dude, that's a miracle! :P

Okay, I don't own Storm Hawks

Read and review and enjoy!

* * *

Sitting in the main area of the Condor with several papers in front of her, Piper sat crosslegged on the floor, writing several notes in her squadron log. Thick and dark rings circled her orange eyes and she stared blankly at a paper once she wrote down another note. Finn crept into the area and poked her, causing her to gently topple over and pass out. Junko entered the room and pulled her up with her gently sleeping in his arms. The door to the main area slid open and Piper snapped awake as she rolled out of Junko's arms and crashed onto the hard, cold metal floor. "Aerrow! What are you doing here?!" she shrieked.

Shuffling into the room and flopping onto the couch, Aerrow answered with a small shrug, "I checked myself out. That doctor…he was a jerk."

He still had pale skin with even darker rings under his eyes, but his normally green eyes had returned. Piper scoffed, "You know, I can see through this I-laugh-in-the-face-of-death thing."

"Whatever. You okay? You look worse than me."

"I have been searching across Atmos for over three days straight!"

"For what?"

"A way to save you!"

"Pipes. Give it up."

"Don't call me Pipes! It's Piper!"

"Whatever."

"Aerrow! You're acting like a child! You're acting like you don't want to be saved!"

"Cause I don't!"

"Why would you say something so horrible?!"

"Cause I'm going to die Piper! You can't play God! If I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die!"

"Aerrow. I know where we can save you. We can take you to Terra Faith. I heard that there's a man who could heal any injury. We're going."

"Piper. We're not going."

"We ARE going and we ARE going to get you healed and that's final!"

"Aww, c'mon Piper. Be reasonable. I'm not going!" groaned Aerrow. "I don't want to go."

"Stork! Set course for Terra Faith!" snarled Piper, her orange eyes flashing in anger and annoyance. "I have not been busting my butt for nothing!"

* * *

Landing on Terra Faith, Aerrow's green eyes wandered out the window and he scowled. Seconds later, he began to swear as he was dragged off the ship with Piper's nails digging tightly into his arms. He hated this place, apart from the fact that he was forced to come here and what it looked like; it disgusted him. It was way too picture perfect for one thing. The houses near him were light pastel colors with light brown shingles and white trim and they all had neatly cut lawns with white picket fences. There was an elderly lady sitting in a rocking chair on the porch, knitting a fuzzy yellow sweater as she joyfully waved to them. "Ugh, why'd you have to bring me here? Of all the places in Atmos, why did you have to drag my dying behind here?" Aerrow whined.

"Because I said so!" retailiated Piper. "You are not going to die! End of story!"

A young child skipped past them, staring at Aerrow with a dropped jaw and wide eyes. "Didn't your mother ever teach you that it's rude to stare!" snapped Aerrow and the child gave a small yelp as he raced away. Once he saw the disapproving look in Piper's eyes, he shrugged, "What?"

"That was really rude Aerrow." Piper scolded.

"Whatever." Aerrow muttered. He began to walk away. "Just get me to the guy who heals people out of a tent."

* * *

Well, Aerrow's not the least bit happy with this.

Geez, Piper is really getting ticked with him.

Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Think it's about time I updated this

I don't own Storm Hawks

Read, review, and enjoy

* * *

It was starting to rain as the Storm Hawks arrived at a large white tent. The tent was placed outside a large and elegant Colonial style house as several people flocked into the shelter of it. A majority of the people were severely sick or injured and needed much support to make it across the muddy walkway just to get to the tent. Aerrow hissed, "Piper. This is ridiculous. Let's just go. Seriously, this guy heals people out of a tent!"

"Aerrow. Please. Just have a little faith." answered Piper.

"She's right." a female voice added and they turned to see a teenage girl around their age. She had light brown hair in a ponytail, friendly pale blue eyes, and was dressed in a simple, but beautiful pale blue dress as she carried a matching umbrella. "It's amazing how far a little faith can go."

"I think you're right. My name's Aerrow." Aerrow introduced with a friendly smile.

"Julia. I'm here with my mom Evelyn." Julia smiled back.

A woman, Julia's mother, Evelyn, tapped on her daughter's shoulder and told her, "Julia. It's starting soon."

Julia gave the Storm Hawks a small wave and her mother guided her inside the tent. Nearby, they heard a man arguing with a pair of security members who, eventually, escorted him off the property. "Guess everyone's not a fan of him huh?" Aerrow remarked.

"Let's just go and get a seat." responded Piper and they entered the tent.

Looking around the crowded tent, Aerrow gently elbowed Piper in the stomach and pointed at a small security camera in the corner. "There's a lot of trust around here huh?" commented Aerrow.

Ignoring him, Piper pointed to the front and informed, "There's some chairs up near the front. C'mon. Let's get them before someone else does."

"No, not so close." complained Aerrow as he was dragged to the vacant seats behind Julia and her mother.

Sitting down, Aerrow muttered something that no one else could hear and a sudden hush came over the chattering crowd as a man was escorted by a woman onto the stage and took the podium. He had a soft balding gray hair and was middle aged and the crowd, as soon as he raised his hands, burst into eager applause. "That's Father Simmons. He heals people. He's the one I told you about." Piper whispered excitedly.

Adjusting a pair of sunglasses on his eyes, Father Simmons started, "Thank you, thank you, everyone. Every mornin' my wife Josette reads me the paper. Lots of bad things happen to good people, but remember, the Lord punishes the wicked and rewards the good. I don't do the healin' here; it's the good Lord who does the healin'. It is He who guides me by allowing me to look into people's hearts." The crowd applauded and Aerrow muttered something. "Do you really think so Son?" he asked Aerrow, giving the Sky Knight a shock.

"Oh, uh, sorry." Aerrow apologized.

"No, no. It's fine. Just be careful what you saw around a blind man Son. We have really good hearin'." Father Simmons replied. "What's your name Son?"

"Uh, Aerrow."

"Aerrow, I'd like you to come up here Son."

"Umm, maybe you should pick someone else." Aerrow suggested.

"No, no. I didn't pick you; the Lord did." The old man answered.

As Aerrow stood up, the crowd eagerly applauded and he shuffled to the stage. Standing beside Father Simmons, Aerrow whispered, "Hey, uh I don't really believe in this sorta thing-"

"You will Son, you will." Father Simmons responded and the crowd became silent.

Father Simmons placed his hand on Aerrow's forehead and, in seconds, the young Sky Knight felt incredibly dizzy before falling to his knees. Seconds later, he passed out and collapsed onto the wooden floor. Instantly, his faithful squadron was at his side trying to revive him while the crowd, once again, burst into applause. Bolting awake, Aerrow heard the echoing applause die away in his head and the room was spinning as he saw a strange and creepy old man standing behind Father Simmons fade away into thin air.

* * *

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Oh. My. Gosh...I finally updated! *jaw drop*

Okay, I don't own Storm Hawks

Review and enjoy

* * *

In a room at the Walk In Clinic on Terra Faith, Aerrow scowled. Something was wrong about the healing; it did not feel right. A nurse entered and quickly looked on the clipboard before looking at the young Sky Knight. "Well, your heart is in perfect condition, no indication of any damage. Someone your age and condition shouldn't have a heart attack or heart problems, but still…" she trailed off.

"But still what?" questioned Aerrow.

"Well, a young boy around your age came in. Died of a heart attack. Exercised everyday, didn't smoke, ate healthy, in perfect health. It's strange," she answered with a small shrug, "but these things do happen."

"Yeah, I guess. Thanks." thanked Aerrow and the nurse gave a small smile as she left the room. Turning to face Piper, Aerrow hinted, "Well, that isn't the least bit strange."

"Aerrow. These things happen." Piper responded as she put a hand on her hip and Aerrow crossed his arms.

"Piper. This whole thing doesn't feel right. This healing…it felt wrong. On the stage…There was a man. An old man. He was on the stage when I was healed. I think the old man healed me, not Father Simmons."

"Aerrow. There was no one else on the stage. Just you and Father Simmons."

"You guys go find him."

"Who?"

"The old man. He was a really creep old guy."

"A really creepy old guy?"

"Yeah. I'll tell you what he looks like." Aerrow reassured and he started to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Piper interrogated and Aerrow stopped as he turned to face her.

"I'm going to talk to Father Simmons. Meet me at the Condor later." Aerrow answered and left the room

* * *

Walking down a street, Piper ranted, "What is with Aerrow already? He got healed and this is how he reacts! "A really creepy old guy". That is a great description! Seriously! Did anyone else see a really creepy old guy?"

The rest of the Storm Hawks shook their heads and Stork suggested, "He has Brain Fog. Causes delusions. We should all get tested."

"I don't think so Stork. Aerrow's serious." Replied Piper

Junko suggested, "Maybe he wants to stay longer."

"Yeah! This place is perfect!" agreed Finn.

"Maybe that the problem. It's too perfect," Piper guessed, "I mean, Aerrow probably thinks it's too perfect and he thinks something's wrong. Maybe he needs to know something's wrong, so he can help, but he doesn't know nothing's wrong here."

"Brain Fog…" Stork repeated.

"C'mon. Let's find this old guy Aerrow's whining about and he'll finally shut up." Piper ordered

* * *

Sitting in the parlor of Father Simmons's home, Josette placed a glass of lemonade in front of Aerrow. "It's fresh squeezed." Josette told him with a smile and Aerrow smiled back as a thank you.

Turning to face Father Simmons, Father Simmons asked, "How are you feelin'?"

"Great. Good as new." Aerrow answered.

"Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to talk."

"About what Son?"

"The healings. When did you know you could heal people?"

"I had type 2 diabetes. Woke up one mornin' stone blind. Few hours later, I fell into a coma. Doc said I'd never wake up. A couple days later, I woke up. Diabetes's was gone. If it weren't for these eyes, you would never tell I had it."

"Sounds like a real miracle."

"It was."

"I have just one more question."

"What?"

"Why me? Of all the sick and injured people there, why me? Why heal me?"

"Like I said, the Lord guides me. I looked into your heart and what I saw made you stand out from the rest."

"Saw what?"

"A young man with a job to do. That only he could do." Father Simmons replied and Aerrow gave a thoughtful look.

"Well, I gotta go. Thanks for talking to me and for the lemonade." Aerrow thanked as he shook Father Simmons's hand and left the home

* * *

Walking down the steps, Aerrow stopped as he saw Julia on the steps. "Hi Aerrow. How are you feeling?" Julia asked

"Hey Julia. I feel great," Aerrow responded, "what are you doing here?"

"My mom-" started Julia and the pair of teenagers looked at Evelyn as she came up to them.

Evelyn questioned, "Did you see Father Simmons?"

"Yeah." Aerrow answered and the three of them faced the Josette as she stepped outside of her home.

"Evelyn. Julia. Are you here to see Robert?" questioned Josette and Evelyn eagerly nodded. "Oh, I'm sorry. He just went to lie down. Do you want me to tell him you stopped by?"

"No, no. That's fine." Evelyn coldly answered and Josette closed the door quietly as she stepped back into the house. Facing Aerrow, Evelyn shot daggers at the young Sky Knight. "Why are you still even here? You got what you wanted."

"Mom. Please-" requested Julia.

Evelyn cut off, "No. this is too much. We've been to every single service. If he'd stop choosing these strangers over you. Strangers who don't even believe."

Looking at Julia, Aerrow asked, "Julia. What's wrong?"

"It's-" Julia started

"Her heart. It's weakening. It's damaged and they can't do any operation or anything to help her," Evelyn interrupted, "why do you deserve to live? Why do you deserve to live more than my daughter?"

Opening his mouth to answer, the Sky Knight closed it as Evelyn stormed away, Julia giving him an apologetic look before she followed her mother. Sighing, Aerrow gave a sad look at the pair before leaving the property

* * *

Walking into the Condor, Aerrow stopped as he saw his faithful squadron and the Storm Hawks faced their leader. "Well, we didn't find any creepy old guy." Piper hissed.

"I know. I know who's behind it." Responded Aerrow

Finn exclaimed, "The butler!"

"What?"

"The butler is always behind it!"

"What?"

"Uh, never mind." Finn told him

"There's one thing that can trade a life for a life like that," Aerrow began as he looked between his squadron and friend, "deep down, I had this feeling."

Piper asked, "What feeling?"

Looking at her with serious eyes, Aerrow replied, "We're dealing with a Sky Echo."

* * *

Okay, so things are starting to be figured out...

Review and I hoped you enjoyed it


	5. Chapter 5

Holy cheese and crackers! I finally updated!

I don't owe Storm Hawks

Read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

"A Sky Echo? I've never head of such a thing." Piper commented and Aerrow looked between each member of his squadron.

"Well, I did. It was just a story I heard about when I was little," replied Aerrow as he crossed his arms, "guess it turned out to be true."

Finn questioned, "Well, what are they?"

"Everything in the world has a balance. You know, you can't have life without death and you can't have death without life. Basically, Sky Echoes are what's responsible for death. They keep the balance in order. Without them…everything would be thrown out of balance. I guess that someone's controlling one and picks who lives and who dies." Aerrow explained and his face became full of sorrow as he turned away from his squadron.

Looking between each other before looking at their Sky Knight, Piper started, "Aerrow…"

"Piper…I'm a Sky Knight…someone died to save me from dying…" began Aerrow. He hit his fist against the wall in frustration before looking back at the Storm Hawks. "I'm supposed to save people, not kill them! You shouldn't have brought me here…"

"Umm, I hate to interrupt your moment of misery, but I'd like to point out that if there is a Sky Echo involved…there's another healing going on in about ten minutes." Stork pointed out as he tapped his wrist.

"We have to hurry," Aerrow replied, "let's go."

* * *

Stopping outside the large white tent, Aerrow gave a determined look before looking at his squadron and instructed, "I'll try to stop the healing while you guys go into the house and see if you can find anything. We'll meet back at the Condor." He looked at Piper. "Do you have any Smoke Crystals?"

"Sure." Piper answered and she took out a light grey crystal. She handed it to the Sky Knight. "Why?"

"Just trust me," responded Aerrow, "let's do this."

Giving uncomfortable looks at what they had to do, every member of the Storm Hawks except for Aerrow walked towards the house and the leader walked to the tent.

* * *

Going to the locked cellar door, Junko slammed his fists together and his fists became surrounded by bright green energy, Effortless, Junko opened the door and the Storm Hawks crawled into the cellar before Junko quietly closed it behind them. Walking through the empty house, Junko asked, "Does anyone else feel bad about going into someone's house when they're not home?

"Yes, but we have to." Piper answered as they continued to explore the house.

Going to a table, they found several pictures and clippings from newspapers. "Why do some of these pictures have a "X" through them." Wondered Finn as he picked up one of the pictures and looked at it.

Picking up one of the clippings, Piper stated, "Apparently, this man broke into a store, but he paid the fine."

"So?" Finn replied as he dropped the picture he was holding back on the table.

"He did something wrong." Piper began. She read an obituary. "And now he's dead."

"What does that mean?" questioned Junko.

"Maybe whoever is controlling the Sky Echo is taking justice into their own hands." Suggested Piper.

"It must be Father Simmons. He's the one who does the healings." Stork guessed.

"I don't know that for sure, but let's go back to the Condor and tell Aerrow." Piper decided and the rest of the Storm Hawks nodded as they began to leave the house.

* * *

Aerrow stood at the entrance of the tent, his arms crossed and a scowl on his face as he only half-listened to what Father Simmons was preaching to the crowd about. He was troubled from the whole thing; the fact someone died to save him bothered him…a lot. Suddenly, he snapped out of his thoughts and his bright green eyes widened as he heard Father Simmons call, "Julia. Come up here."

"No…" Aerrow whispered.

Taking out the Smoke Crystal, Aerrow looked between the crystal and Julia as the girl walked onto the stage, her eyes bright and a huge smile on her face. Shaking the Smoke Crystal, it began to lightly smoke and he placed it on the ground. Aerrow sprinted behind the tent and closed his eyes in an attempt to ignore the scene that was about to happen. He heard someone yell, "Fire! There's a fire in the tent!"

"Everyone. Please exit the tent in an orderly fashion." Father Simmons calmly instructed.

But the worst was when he heard Evelyn frantically begging, "No! You can't stop! No! Please!"

Hearing a slight noise, Aerrow opened his eyes and he gave a curious and slightly suspicious look. Going around the corner, he saw Josette, her eyes closed and she was whispering something as she stood with her hands as though she was praying. "Josette?" Aerrow questioned and the woman opened her eyes as she stopped whispering.

Seeing Aerrow, her eyes became fearful before she dashed away from him. Giving a puzzled look, Aerrow walked away, stopping as he saw Father Simmons standing with Evelyn and Julia, Julia's face now full of disappointment. He heard Father Simmons reassure, "Evelyn. Come later. I promise I'll heal your daughter."

"Thank you Father." Evelyn thanked and before Julia looked his way, Aerrow took off.

He could not face her after what he just did to her.

* * *

Walking onto the Condor, Aerrow saw the rest of his squadron. Noticing their leader's air of melancholy come with him, Junko asked, "What's wrong Buddy?"

"It's nothing," answered Aerrow, "but I know who's behind it."

"Who?" Piper questioned.

"Josette," Aerrow responded, "I'm going to talk to Josette. I'll see if I can reason with her."

Before the rest of the Storm Hawks could say anything else, Aerrow left.

* * *

Poor Julia

Review please and hope you enjoyed the chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Holy crackerjacks! Two chapters in a day!

You probably figured out by now that I don't own the Storm Hawks

Again, read, review, and enjoy

* * *

Walking up the steps to the house, Aerrow let out a deep breath and knocked on the door. Josette came to the door and smiled as she informed, "Oh, hello Aerrow. If you want to speak to Father Simmons, you'll have to come back later. He's resting right now."

"Actually, I came to talk to you." Aerrow replied and Josette gave a slightly surprised look.

"Oh, come in. Can I get you something?" offered Josette and Aerrow shook his head for a response as he entered the home and the pair sat down in the parlor. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Josette. I know you're controlling a Sky Echo. You need to stop."

"How do you know?"

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that you stop."

"I-"

"How are you doing it?"

"When he got sick…I went to try everything to save him. I heard of a place on another Terra where there is someone who could help him. When I went to the Terra, the man gave me a book. He told me it would be the only way. My husband is a good person, but does that matter? No. The wicked ones don't get justice for their actions."

"Why? Why did you do it in the first place?"

"He was my husband. He's all I have. What was I supposed to do? Just let him die?"

"Josette. I know it's not fair, but it's the way life is. There's a balance and you wrecked it. You-"

"Get out of my house."

"Josette-" Aerrow started

"I said get out of my house!" Josette angrily repeated.

Getting up, Aerrow left the house and sighed as he walked away. Now he really had no idea about what to do.

* * *

Walking into the bridge of the Condor, Aerrow went to the rest of his squadron as they saw him. "So? Any luck?" Piper questioned and Aerrow shook his head.

"I don't get it. Why is Josette doing this in the first place? I mean, she's supposed to be this really nice lady." Finn wondered.

"Her husband was dying. She just wanted to save him. He's all she had." Explained Aerrow as he looked at his sharpshooter.

"How's she even doing it?" asked Stork.

"She said she has a book. I'll try to stall the next healing. You guys will go in the house and see if you can find a way to stop it." Aerrow instructed and Aerrow crossed his arms as he turned away from his squadron and friends.

Junko questioned, "What's wrong Buddy?"

"The next healing is supposed to be tonight…Julia's the one who's supposed to be healed…" Aerrow sadly informed and the Storm Hawks looked at each other.

"Aerrow. I know what's happening to her isn't fair-" Piper began.

"Fair?" Aerrow interrupted and turned to face the crystal specialist, frustration and slight anger on his face. "It's cruel! She doesn't deserve what's wrong with her! She's a good person with a kind heart!"

Piper replied, "But what Josette's doing isn't right. You said so yourself."

"I know…" Aerrow responded, his hostility fading away and turning into acceptance. He looked at the Storm Hawks. "Let's go."

* * *

Once again entering the home through the cellar, Finn, Junko, Piper, Radarr, and Stork wandered through the empty house until they found a large bookshelf that was absolutely packed to the maximum capacity and looked at each other. Beginning to look at covers of books as they pulled them off the shelves, Piper pulled off a tiny and weathered black book and stated, "This must be it!"

Looking over the ancient book, Piper noticed the tip of a photo sticking out. Opening to the page with the photo, Piper's orange eyes widened and she dropped the book as she looked at the photo. Opening a communication link to Aerrow, she exclaimed, "Aerrow!"

"Piper! What is it?" she heard Aerrow respond.

"Aerrow! I know who's next!"

"Who?"

"Josette!"

"Okay. I'll find Josette! Stay where you are and see if you can find a way to stop it!" Aerrow decided.

"Okay." Replied Piper and she gave a worried look as she closed the communication link.

Looking at the rest of the Storm Hawks in the house with her, she saw they all had the same look on their faces.

* * *

Aerrow had been circling the tent the whole time, looking for Josette when he got the call from Piper. Going to the back of the tent again, Aerrow saw Josette and called, "Josette!

The woman heard him and faced the Sky Knight as he stopped in front of her. "Hello Aerrow," she calmly began, "what are you doing here?"

"Josette. I know what you're doing," answered Aerrow, "this isn't the answer!"

"Aerrow. Julia is good. I'm wicked. I deserve to be punished. It's the only way to stop it." Josette simply told him and closed her eyes and held her hands as though she was praying.

Starting to whisper something he could not understand, Aerrow moved towards her and stopped as he saw the Sky Echo appear, a wild grin on his face. Going to Josette, the woman was cut off as the Sky Echo placed his hand on her cheek. Josette fell to the ground, completely lifeless and Aerrow watched as the Sky Echo faded away into the night. Aerrow heard Julia ask, "I don't feel any different…did it work?"

"I don't understand. Josette? Josette!" he heard Father Simmons reply.

Seeing the rest of his squadron as they came to him, Aerrow decided, "C'mon. We better get outta here."

Nodding in agreement, the Storm Hawks quickly raced away from the property.

* * *

Well, the Sky Echo is free

Hope you liked the chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Holy macaroni and cheese! Three chapters!

Okay, time for me to wrap this story up

I don't own the Storm Hawks

Read, review, and enjoy

* * *

Walking down the street the next morning after having Stork insist that he had to be tested for any kind of sickness or disease he could have acquired as a result of the events from last night, Junko asked, "What about the Sky Echo?"

"It's free…" Aerrow answered.

"How do you know? It could just be waiting and when we least expect it…it comes and gets us!" Stork pointed out.

"No. When Josette died, it was freed and she couldn't control it. That's why Julia didn't get healed…" explained Aerrow and he gave a regretful look.

"We're sorry Aerrow." Piper responded.

Looking at each other, the young squadron stopped as they heard a female voice call, "Aerrow!"

Turning around, they saw Julia racing down the street to them and she smiled. Looking at his squadron and friends, Aerrow told them, "I'll meet you guys at the Condor." Looking at each other, the rest of the Storm Hawks continued down the street and the Sky Knight faced the girl. "What is it, Julia?"

"I just wanted to say bye. Did you hear about Josette? How she had a massive heart attack and died last night?"

"Yeah. It's terrible."

"I went to see Father Simmons last night to get healed, but it didn't work."

"Julia. I'm sorry. You honestly don't deserve what you have."

"That's okay. I'm glad you got healed."

"Why?"

"Because you're a Sky Knight. You save people everyday all around the Atmos. You give people hope, chances to be happy, give them faith. If people like you and your friends weren't around…this world would be a much darker place."

"Thanks Julia. That really means a lot to me."

"Promise me one thing though."

"What?"

"Never give up hope. Keep giving people faith." Julia requested.

"I promise." Aerrow promised and they smiled as they gave each other a hug.

Letting go of each other, Julia kissed him lightly on the cheek and they waved at each other as Julia walked away. Aerrow smiled and he began to walk back to the Condor. "Maybe coming to Terra Faith wasn't so bad after all," Aerrow thought to himself, "maybe that's all it takes. Just making sure that you have faith."

* * *

And that's how the story's going to finish

This is probably my last Storm Hawks fanfic, so I hoped it finished well

Please review!


End file.
